


stars and stardrops - mista's hamsters

by Gifti3



Series: everything stars and stardrops [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, Slice of Life, we just chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifti3/pseuds/Gifti3
Summary: The first of multiple stories about farmers random interactions (that i don't know how to fit into the main story lol)it's not necessary to read but it will make certain small things that happen the in the future make more sense/not be a surprisehere's the mainstory!
Relationships: Guido Mista & Reader
Series: everything stars and stardrops [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623412
Kudos: 7





	stars and stardrops - mista's hamsters

**Author's Note:**

> farmer runs into mista

Today felt like a pretty slow day. You had already checked on your crops like any good farmer does. It didn't take long considering that you didn't have to water them since it rained last night. 

Since you have extra time you were heading towards the mines to kill whatever you ran into there. Maybe you'd find some good items too.

"Farmer!"

You turn towards the familiar voice and smile. "Hey Mista! What's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to bother you."

You let out a laugh but before you could reply something pops up from under Mista's hat.

You stare at the cute furry face poking out and think that you might have not gotten enough sleep last night. 

"Uh Mista..." You point to the top of your head.

"Huh?...Oh!" Mista carefully removes the hamster--at least that's what you think it is--and holds it in front of you in his hands. "Sorry, that's one of my hamsters. I was taking them out for a walk." 

"Them?" 

You see another one pop out from under his shirt collar and another pops out from the front of his shirt.

_ How many are there? _

A few more pop out and Mista looks at himself considering something. 

"...Where's Number 5?" After he says that, you hear frantic squeaking coming from behind him.

You curiously circle behind him and see a hamster that seems smaller than the rest hanging on the back of Mista's hat for dear life. 

You quickly but gently place your hand underneath its tiny feet so it won’t fall and the hamster lands on your palm. You're pretty sure hamsters can't cry but this one definitely looks like it wants to.

Mista tsks when he sees the small hamster in your hands.  "Number 3 did you push Number 5 out from under my hat?"

You’re not even sure how to react to this but you softly pet Number 5 with your finger to calm them down. They relax in your palm and a small smile spreads across your face.

"Looks like you've taken a liking to Number 5 and Number 5 seems to like you too!" 

"I guess so." You wouldn't deny how cute they were.

"Ah I should introduce you to the rest." He holds out his arm in front of him like some sort of prince and all the hamsters on him scurry onto his forearm.

There are 4 of them not including the one you are holding.

"This is Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, and Number 6. And the one you're holding is Number 5."

You stare for a moment. "What about Number 4-"

"AH!"

You clamp your mouth shut.

"4 is bad luck! I would never name my little fellas that."

Mista could be really weird sometimes but this seemed extra weird but you decide not to question it.

  
  
  
  



End file.
